You'll Thank Me Later
by FlyFirstThinkLater
Summary: Community Service. Jacob . Nessie . Hate Love Relationship. I Think You Get The Idea. M For Swearing and Adulty Themes. Enjoy.!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob P.O.V

"State your name please"

"You know my name"

"Just state it for the recording"

"Jacob"

"That's a nice name"

"I know that's why my mom chose it"

"And your last name"

"Black"

"Now all together"

"This is so pointless"  
>" Just do it"<p>

"Jacob Black"

"And once more"

"What is your tape recorder deaf?"

"I wont ask again"

"Jacob Black"

"Thank you Mr Black"

"You're welcome"

"No need for sarcasm"

"Sorry"

"Now please state why you are here"

"For fucks sakes you know that too"

"Language!"

"Sorry"

"Now state it please"

"I decked some dude in his face"

"Which dude?"

"I don't know some dude!"

"You knew which dude yesterday"

"Which means you know too"

"Just state his name"

"Paul Lahote"  
>"Thank You"<p>

"Now please state what happened to him when you hit him"

"I didn't hit him, i decked him, he literally fell to the floor, if i had hit him it would have hurt a lot less"

"This is no laughing matter Mr Black, now please state what happened"

"He broke his nose"

"No you broke his nose"

"Yeah that's exactly what i said"

"Now please state why you broke Mr Lahote's nose"

"I didn't intentionally break it"

"Ok then can you please state why you hit him"

"I told you i didn't hit him, i decked him"

"Then can you please state why you decked him"

"I don't know"

"Now come on i think you do"

"I felt like it"

"And do you often feel like decking people?"

"I feel like decking you right now"  
>" I heard that"<p>

"You were meant to"

"That's going down in your file"

"Yippee"

"Now please answer my previous question"

"No, i don't often feel like decking people,"

"Is this your first violent outburst?"

"Yes"

"That's not true it says here, that there have been up to 14 occasions where you have resorted to violence,"

"Well if you know the answer, why are you asking me the question?"

"Mr Black i do not appreciate your tone"

"And i don't appreciate you wasting my time"

"And do you think Paul Lahote appreciated having to waste his time in the hospital getting his nose x-rayed?"

"..."

"I told you before Mr Black, this is no laughing matter"

"Yeah whatever,"

"Mr Black put that out, you cannot smoke in here"

"I don't see a sign anywhere,"

"Put it out now"

"Just one more pull"

"Now"

"There"

"Was it neccesary for you to put the cigarette out it my coffee?"

"Hey you said put it out, you didn't say where"

"Right, so today for community service you'll be collecting rubbish"

"Yeah i know the woman at the desk told me that before i came in"

"Right well okay, here is your vest, your trash grabber and your bin liner"

"Gee thanks, what did i do to deserve all this?"

"You decked a guy in his face Mr Black, that's what you did,"

"It was a retorical question"

"Goodbye Mr Black, have fun collecting rubbish".


	2. Chapter 2

_So This Is My Second Chapter, This Time We Can Hear Jacob's Thoughts and Not Just Dialogue._

_I Do Not own Twilight Or Any Of It's Characters. Sadly all that greatness belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

_Enjoy and Don't Forget to Hit That Review Button._

_P.S the reason i know so much about community service is because i had to do a little myself. _

_Jazzy. Xx_

* * *

><p>Jacob P.O.V<p>

Fuck Wendy and her fucking tape recorder. Who the fuck did she think she fucking was_" Have fun_ _collecting rubbish." _

I couldn't give a flying fuck about Paul. He could go and fuck himself.

He probably already did, that dick loved himself way too much, he deserved everything he got.

I knew there would be gossip when i went back to school, one weeks exclusion and community service, Billy was not happy, wheeling over my feet on purpose whenever he got a chance.

Smirking afterwards slyly to himself when he thought i wasn't looking, but i saw, the old man was losing his touch.

This was my third session with Mandy and each time she asked me the same bloody questions, telling me it was some sort of assesment or triage as she

prefered to call it, thankfully it was my last, now just 6 weeks of community service, this shit mostly included helping the community, i guess that's why they

call it COMMUNITY Service and most of my sessions took up my weekends. I was washing cars,painting up graffitied walls and of course collecting rubbish,

the most common punishment in the book. Infact i'd like to meet the person who wrote the book and...

" Ow!, watch where you're fucking going dickhead!" The screech brought my attention back to the community centre, i looked down and saw the girl i'd just

knocked into down on the lino floor.

She brushed her straight, long copper hair out of her large chocolate brown eyes and looked up at me through her thick long black lashes expectantly.

I just stood there like an a-hole gawping at her, she was fucking hot!

Never thought i'd see a chick like her in a place like this, full of messed up deliquents and kids with guns, with the exeption of me of course.

" Well aren't you going to help me up and apologize?" The hot chick asked her voice sounding pissed off and impatient.

"Oh,u-um sure," i stuttered like a complete ass.

I reached out my hand and she took it, roughly pulling herself up, she had soft, warm hands, her pale ivory skin stood out on my dark russet, she flinched a

little when her skin touched mine, shit I forgot my skin was probably really hot to her, accurately it was about 108.9 °F, I guess i should have mentioned this

earlier, i'm a shape-shifter, I can morph into a wolf, yeah actually that would have been good to mention right at the very beginning.

Hot skin is just part of the package along with superhuman strength, speed and the ability to heal myself within seconds, that explained my temper and why

I got so angry, But I couldn't tell Mandy that, i could just imagine that "_Well i wouldn't be so violent if i was human_," yeah that would be just great Jacob.

Instead of spending my weekends in this place i'd be locked up in a loony bin permanently.

I don't know why Paul even bothered going to the hospital to get his nose x-rayed, it would heal pretty quickly anyway.

Oh yeah i forgot to mention that too, Paul is a wolf, part of my pack sadly.

The hot chick (that was my name for her) brushed her self off, giving me a chance to check out her body, she had a fucking amazing body too, curves in all

the right places, I didn't realise i had been doing it so obviously until she asked in an angry voice " Are you checking me out?". My head snapped up " Um

no?" I said, the words sounding more like a question.

"Um no" She mimicked. My dark eyes moved up and bored straight into hers. It was then it happened and I felt it, all the other wolves had told me about

this. I had just imprinted.

* * *

><p>Dundundun! Cliffhanger!<p>

_Hope you liked it. Reviews make me update faster. _

_A virtual Jacob Black for everyone who does!_

_Jazzy. xx_


	3. Chapter 3

"State your name for the recording please,"

"Renesmee Cullen"

"Can I call you Nessie? It says here in your file that people call you Nessie,"

"Only people I like get to call me Nessie,"

"Miss Cullen, no need for unpleasant comments,"

"The only thing unpleasant about this situation is you,"

"Miss Cullen!"

"What? I was told to always tell the truth,"

"Let's move on, why do you think you're doing community service Renesmee?"

"Because I was a bad girl,"

"If you could be a bit more specific,"

"Damage to another person's private property,"

"And what was this private property?"

"His car,"

"And in what way did you damage the car?"

"I smashed his windshield,"

"Anything else?"

"And keyed the words Cunt Face onto the side,"

"I'll excuse the language, now why did you do the damage?"

"Because the dick cheated on me, with a dude!"

"..."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, not at all Miss Cullen"

"If you ever fucking laugh at me again, I will rip your fucking throat out of your pathetic excuse of a body,"

"Right now that is going down in your file,"

"Whatever bitch,"

"That too!"

"Just tell me what I'm going to be doing for the day,"

"Collecting rubbish,"

"Right well I don't think they have a trash grabber big enough to pick you up,"

"Just take the items and leave Nessie,"

"Don't call me Nessie,"

"I'll call you whatever I want, no delinquent will talk to me the way you have,"

"Now you listen here, you ever call me Nessie again, without my permission, I won't be talking, I'll be ripping you apart, and trust me It's fucking possible,"

"Goodbye Miss Cullen,"

"Goodbye Retard,"


	4. Chapter 4

A world with peace would be ideal, my father always told me, his brow furrowed, and maybe one

day he'd receive the peace he deserved. In our world, peace was a word to be sneered at, something

we could only dream of, and as he explained to me that life was to be lived and not wasted, I looked

upon his never aging 17 year old face and realised that his life was the most important thing to him

in the world and that he'd risk it all for me and my mother. I guess you could say that for a vampire

he owned a rather large sense of humanity along with my mother who was to remain an 18 year old

on the outside forever. A love like theirs was something rare; the human half of me ached for it yet

the blood thirsty side thought it was insanely impossible, yet their they sat day in day out proving me

wrong. And how had I repaid them, I'd ended up here at the community centre with a bitch of a

probation officer. I could see the disappointment in my father's eyes when he had discovered the

truth and all I could do was murmur "sorry". Yet even though I would have preferred to rip the

dick's throat out for cheating on me, I thought keying his car would the more reasonable thing to do

seeing as I was to the world what appeared to be a rather petite 17 year old girl. At school and

around other people I put on the bitch act but at home my family saw the real me and yes maybe my

temper flared up around them but they meant the world to me, and I would do anything to protect

them. All of this though didn't seem to help me get out of community service and my dad dropped

me off himself right at the reception desk and waited with me until my name was called. Of course

as usual like everywhere we went someone had to check my dad out which repulsed me and lots of

eyes fell on me as well.

So it was safe to say the first meeting didn't exactly go to well, threatening your probation worker

and calling her a retard on the first day wasn't the best start. As I made my way to the back to begin

collecting rubbish I was knocked rather roughly to the ground.

"Ow! Watch where you're fucking going dickhead!" I screeched as my body hit the floor. I brushed

my hair out of my eyes and looked up at the idiot responsible. He was a hot idiot I'd give him that,

with dark russet skin, dark eyes and black hair, he was well over 6 foot and had a muscular build, but

I didn't let his appearance phase me as I looked up at him expectantly, watching him gaping at me in

his cut-off jeans and black t-shirt.

"Well aren't you going to help me up and apologize?" I asked him rather impatiently wanting to get

my trash grabbing over and done with.

"Oh, u-um sure," he stuttered like a complete ass.

He reached his hand out and I took it, roughly pulling myself up, I flinched a little when my skin

touched his, it felt beyond hot and I snatched my hand away to escape his heat. I brushed myself

off, "Are you checking me out?" I asked angrily as his eyes moved over me rather obviously.

Um no?" he said, the words sounding more like a question.

"Um no" I mimicked. His dark eyes moved up and bored straight into mine. What happened next

sent chills down my spine, it was as if he had instantly broken through my bitch act with one look

and I felt like I couldn't escape the heat radiating off of his body or his intense stare.

"Wh-What?" I asked, but he didn't reply he just continued staring at me like I was the most beautiful

thing he had ever seen. I could hear his heart pounding like a loud bell was being rung in my ears.

Slowly I pulled my eyes away from his and in an attempt to put my act back together muttered

"weirdo" and walked away from him, but as I walked away I could still feel his eyes on me and I

couldn't stop myself from thinking about the way he had looked at me.

"Ahh Miss Cullen how nice of you to join us," A man with an un groomed beard greeted as I arrived

to join the others. "And I see you brought Mr Black with you too," he continued, I turned to my left

and saw him, standing there with him vest on looking away from me, as if it was all too much to

handle. Black? I scanned through my mind, I could faintly recall my dad associating the name Black

with the Quileute tribe, mentioning numerous encounters he had, had with them a rather long

while back, but it could have just been a coincidence yet the tribal tattoo on Mr Black's right arm

didn't do well for that argument. I must admit I hadn't paid much attention to dad's stories, but this

one seemed to intrigue me, it was thrilling to discover that vampires were not the only non-human

species around town. Shape-shifters was what dad had called them, describing to me how they

could transform themselves into wolves, but whether this boy was one of them wasn't something

that I'd be able to find out easily, in fact I'd rather not know as the way he had looked at me had

already explained to me that he was dangerous, being a shape-shifter would make him ten times as

dangerous, and even though he was incredibly appealing, the safety of myself and my family came

first.


End file.
